One Season at a Time
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Short Cenaton one shots relating to each of the seasons. Slash. If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. part1 Spring It Forward

**One Season at a Time  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything/anyone in relation to the WWE.**

**Summary- Short Cenaton one shots relating to each of the seasons. Slash.  
**

* * *

**Notice**\- I wrote these in 2012 but I never finished them, and I was going through some stuff on my computer and found all this unfinished bussiness and decided what the hell, why not. So here they are.

* * *

**Part 1. Spring It Forward**

"These are the **seasons** of emotion and like the winds they rise and fall...Upon us all a little rain must fall."

Randy awoke to the sound of the soft pitter patter of the rain falling sideways against the window. He untangled his lover's arm from around his waist and crawled out of bed, it had rained for past five days straight, full on harsh torrential rainfall. He walked over the window and gently pushed the curtains open enough that he could see outside without letting the morning light enter the dark room. John was never a morning person. Randy let out small gasp at the sight of the sun peaking through the clouds.

"What's wrong?" John mumbled from his place on the bed. Randy closed the curtains and walked back over to the bed, allowing John to pull him into his arms. "Is it still raining?" Randy brushed his lips across John in a good morning kiss.

"No it finally stopped." Before the conversation could continued any further, the sound of their bedroom door opening along with calls of 'Daddy, Daddy' interrupted them. John pulled away from Randy and leaned over picking Alanna up off the ground and on the bed. Alanna went to Randy's arms and sat in his lap.

"Daddy no more rain." Randy placed a kiss on Alanna's forehead.

"No more rain, baby." Alanna looked towards the window which was still covered by the curtains, John followed her line of vision and got out the bed and opened the curtains, letting the morning light shine into the room. Alanna clapped her hands and let out a peal of laughter, small childlike giggles filled the room making the two men share a look and a small smile.

"Daddy, can we go to the park?"

"If it's still sunny a little later we can go." Alanna had asked to go the park for the last four days, after the first full day of rain she had gotten tired of watching movies with Randy and John. Randy tried to bake cookies with her but that hadn't gone very well, it ended with John using the fire extinguisher.

"I want to go now." Alanna whined glancing at the window again, almost afraid the sun would just vanish from the sky. Randy kissed the top of her head and glanced around the room to find John but noticed he had left the room, the sound of the toilet flushing and the shower turning on indicated the whereabouts of the other man.

"We need to get dressed and have breakfast before we can go to the park." As in agreement John's German Sheppard Title barked, making Alanna giggle. Randy shook his head and climbed out the bed picking Alanna up, caring the young child back to her room so she could pick out her clothes for the day. After much consideration she chose a pink long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Randy helped her dress in her outfit before parting her soft blond hairs into pigtails. Randy carried her back to his room, once she was dressed, where John had just finished getting dressed, jean shorts and a Cenation shirt. Randy set Alanna on the bed, and left to go take a shower.

"Uncle John, I'm hungry." John puffed out his cheeks, thinking for a second making Alanna giggle before walking over and swinging her up in the air.

"Well then I guess we should go make some breakfast so your daddy doesn't have to." Alanna giggled as she wrapped her arms around John's neck.

When Randy finished his shower, he walked downstairs and found his family in the kitchen. Alanna was sitting at the island with a colouring book and erasable markers while John was tending to the scrambled eggs on the stove.

"You need any help?" Randy asked walking over to John; John turned to face Randy and placed his hands on the younger man's hips stopping him before he could get any closer to the stove.

"Ah... No. Babe why don't you just sit with Alanna, it'll only be a couple more minutes." Randy let out a sigh as he did as told.

"I'm not going to burn the house down."

"Not if you don't touch the stove." John laughed and ducked away before Randy could swat him with the rolled up newspaper.

"Daddy, I wanna go to the park." Alana announced as she scribbled the princess's hair with a bright pink marker to match the beautiful green and blue colourful dress.

"I know baby, but we have to eat first."

"Alanna, baby girl, everything at the park is going to be too wet to play on." John said as he served three plates of food, setting them on the island. Randy got up and filled two cups with the freshly brewed coffee and poured Alanna a cup of milk.

"I know but I want to go." She replied with a small pout, Randy smiled as he cleared away her colouring books.

"Okay."

They ate in silence each of them enjoy the small amount of time they got to spend as a family. Alanna had been dropped off with her father to spend some time together while Sam had a family related issue to deal with. Randy didn't complain wanting to spend as much time with his daughter that he could.

Once breakfast was over with, Alanna was practically bouncing in her seat wanting to go to the park already, Randy reached over and pulled her off her seat and set her down on the floor, telling her to go to her room and get some socks and her coat on. Randy barely finished the sentence before the little child was off.

Randy washed the few dished they used before heading upstairs to gather his and John's wallets, phones and keys.

When he made his way back downstairs John was helping Alanna get her yellow rubber boots and yellow rubber rain jacket on.

The two men quickly dressed to go outside, before leaving the house, John grabbed Title's lead and attached it to the dog collar.

The small family walked to the park just a couple of blocks over. Alanna held her daddy's hand she bounced around beside him as they walked. Soon they reached the park and Alanna ran off to the playground, as John and Randy walked over to a bench to sit on. The bench was wet but John set down a towel for them to sit on. Alanna played with a few of the other kids that ventured out to the park that day. Title settled down by his owner's feet watching as people moved around them. At one point Alanna ran over to them and tugged Randy's hand, pulling him to the swings, where he helped her sit on the red plastic seat and pushed her gently until she was swinging high in the sky. Her childish giggles filling the park.

John sat watching them, as they moved from the swings, to the slides, to the monkey bars and back to the slides again. He glanced at his watch and noticed the time had drifted long into the afternoon, and judging by the tiredness now affecting the little Orton, she had long ago missed her nap time.

John gestured to Randy, and the other man seemed to understand what he was trying to say, he stopped the swing which Alanna was on and scooped the young tired child up. Alanna protested to leaving but didn't put up to much of a fight. They left the park and Alanna wiggled in Randy's arms wanting to walk, Randy held her hand as she bounced and stomped in the puddles on the way home, when they were about ten-fifteen minutes from the house, she stopped and tugged on Randy's hand, claiming she was done walking. Randy scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way home. When they finally got home, Randy stripped off Alanna rain gear and carried upstairs to her room; he set her down on her bed and watched as the drowsy girl drifted off for her late afternoon nap. He walked back downstairs and found John sitting on the couch watching out the window, it was raining once again.

"Well it was nice while it lasted." Randy sighed as he joined John on the couch.

"It'll be sunny again, it can't rain forever." Randy chuckled and rested his head against John's shoulder.

"I'll hold you to that. Thank you." Randy whispered the last part with a kiss to John's jaw.

"For what?"

"For spending the day with us. For loving her." John grasped Randy's chin pressing a kiss to the younger man's lips.

"Of course I love her. I love her father as well."

"Yeah? Who's her father?" Randy asked a sly smirk on his face.

"He's this incredible, loving man. Handsome, tanned, tattooed..." Randy chucked.

"He sounds like a legit threat."

"Hmmm, possibly." Any response Randy could come up with was cut off by a breath stealing kiss.

The rain would soon stop and the sun would shine once more. In the mean time, there were many things that could be done inside.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think. **

**And be forgiving it's been over a year since I posted/updated anything, so be kind. **

**I really want to get back into writing and I'm working at it slowly.** I can't leave so many things unfinished.


	2. part2 Fall Brings Us Back

**One Season at a Time**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything/anyone in relation to the WWE.**

**Summary- Short Cenaton one shots relating to each of the seasons. Slash.  
**

* * *

**Notice**\- I wrote these in 2012 but I never finished them, and I was going through some stuff on my computer and found all this unfinished business and decided what the hell, why not. So here they are.

* * *

**Part 2. Fall Brings Us Back  
**

"How beautifully leaves grow old. How full of light and color are their last days." -_John Burroughs_

Randy was in denial, he wasn't ready. John sighed as he watched his lover pout in bed, his arms crossed over his chest as he refused to move from the bed. John ran a hand over his face; it was way too early in the morning for this.

"Randy, come on."

"No." John was five seconds away from marching over to the younger man and manhandling him into the shower.

"Randy, you knew this was going to happen."

"No." John took a deep breath and let it out slow, his fiancé was being childish but at the same time John didn't blame him. Before John could come up with another way to get the day on the road their bedroom door opened and Alanna's head peaked in.

"DADDY!" Alanna bounced over to the bed crawling on it and over to Randy, the childish man uncrossed his arms embracing his daughter in a welcoming hug.

"Morning, baby girl." Randy greeted placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Daddy you have to get ready. We need to leave." John watched as he fiancé's face fell as Alanna wiggled out of his arms and climbed down from the bed running back to her room to get ready.

"No." Randy shimmied back down under the blankets and wrapped them around himself. John felt his jaw drop open at his lover's actions. Walking over to the bed, John smacked his hand down on what he assumed was Randy's ass, loving the yelp he got in return. He paused by the bed for a second before sucking in a breath and yanking back the covers. Randy let out a small squeal as he tried to grasp on the covers, but John threw them on the ground.

"Randy come on, your three-year old daughter is acting more mature than you are at this moment."

"Yeah, but she actually wants to go." Randy mumbled into his pillow, which he held to his chest, his head buried in the fluffiness of it all. John glanced at the clock.

"Babe, no parent wants their child to go off to pre-school, but Alanna has to go today. And you need to be there with her. Sam wishes she could but she can't. Therefore Alanna needs you."

"But she's mine, she's not ready." John brushed a kiss against Randy's temple.

"No, you're not ready. Alanna's been waiting all weekend to go. She's been up since five this morning asking if it was time to go."

"I don't want her to go. First it's pre-school, than it's kindergarten, then high school, then boyfriends, then marriage, then kids, then-" John covered Randy's mouth before the younger man could continue.

"Shh, it's pre-school, babe. You can't keep her from life by avoiding pre-school. You can't hold her back, you just simply hold her hand and show her everything's okay."

"She's my little girl."

"She always will be." The couple were once again interrupted by Alanna who stood in the door way, still dressed in her pyjamas.

"Daddy, are you coming?"

"John's going to help you get ready." Randy told her, John glared at Randy, silently telling him to get over whatever is bothering him.

"Uncle Johnny, come help me." John smacked Randy on the ass on he saw Alanna go back the way she came.

"Your daughter wants you to help her get ready, go help her. You can pout all you want later. But suck it up for now and show her everything is alright." Randy glared at John but none the less climbed out of bed and walked down the hall to his daughter's room, finding her standing in front of her closet. John silently leaned in the doorway watching Randy couch down beside Alanna helping her choose her outfit for the day. Finally the two settled on a grey long sleeve shirt and her pink tutu over blank tights. Randy helped her dress before parting her hair into two pigtails with pink bows.

"Daddy, we go to school now?" Alanna asked holding her arms out to Randy so he could pick her up.

"Not yet, in a little while, after breakfast." John made breakfast, while Randy got dressed.

Soon it was time for them to get Alanna to school, they grabbed everything they needed, Randy strapped Alanna into her car seat and John drove them to the pre-school. Once John parked the vehicle, Randy got Alanna out of the back and carried her to the school; a young brunette was standing at the door greeting other parents and their children as they entered.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Meghann." She introduced herself as Randy and John approached.

"Randy Orton, this is Alanna Orton." Randy introduced them, shaking hands with the teacher, she glanced at John, before looking to see if a mother was present.

"It's lovely to meet you. And you are?" She asked looking over her glasses at John,

"John Cena, I'm Randy's fiancé." She smiled a bit of a grim smile before her face softened and she smiled a sincere smile.

"It's really nice to meet you both. Come on inside and look around, class today will only be an hour-long, both of you are welcome to stay." Randy shifted Alanna in his arms before setting her down on the ground. John rested a hand on Randy's shoulder and guided him forward; Alanna clutched her daddy's hand, having lost a bit of the excitement she had felt earlier.

"Daddy." She tugged on Randy's shirt when they got to the door of the classroom, Randy moved off to the side out of the others parents way and crouched down in front of Alanna.

"What babe?"

"I don't want to go." Her bottom lip quivered slightly, Randy pulled her into his arms for a hug, hugging her tightly never wanting to let go. He looked into the classroom, and found many of the children venturing around poking and playing with the toys and other fun stuff that layered around the room. Randy also noticed the few kids that clung to their parents not wanting them to leave, or maybe it was the parents not wanting their kids to go.

"I don't want you to go either, but baby girl, you have to go." Randy closed his eyes, as he heart broke at the sound of the first cry that fell from his daughter. John gently squeezed his shoulder, as he leaned against the wall.

"Alanna baby, look at me." His daughter's tear filed eyes, found his and Randy gently wiped around the tears that had already fell. "Pre-school is going to be so much fun, you get to learn some new things, and you get to play with new kids, and make new friends."

"But I don't want to go."

"I know, baby, I know you don't. But everyday Monday to Friday you have to go for two hours a day. That's all then you can come home and play with your toys, at our house or at Mommy's house."

"I'm scared, Daddy."

"So am I, baby girl, but I'm thinking we can be brave, yeah? Can you be brave for Daddy, and I'll be brave for you?" Alanna didn't answer instead she wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and hugged him. Randy hugged her back, blinking away the few tears that gathered in his eyes.

"Mr. Orton, I'm sorry to interrupt but we're actually going to start now. So we need Alanna to take a seat with the rest of the students." Randy nodded and hugged Alanna once more before giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Time to go, baby girl. Love you." Alanna took the teachers offered hand, smiling at Randy and at John.

"Love you too Daddy, Love you Uncle Johnny."

"Love you baby girl." John replied watching her walk away with the teacher before offering Randy a hand to pull him up from his crouched place.

"It's not like she's going forever Ran, like you said she's only going for two hours a day."

"I know." Randy and John held hands as they stood along with the rest of the parents at the back of the classroom, watching their kids interact with each other. Alanna had found herself seated in front of the Barbie dream house, with a young blond girl, the two chattered as they played.

John gave Randy's hand a squeeze, Randy sighed and rolled his head to rest on John's shoulder for a second before he straightened up.

"I'll never be ready for her to grow up."

"No parent ever is." Mrs. Meghann soon called all the students over to her and told them it was time for them to go home and that she'd see them all tomorrow. Alanna ran over to Randy and John, and Randy scooped her up into the air, giving her a kiss on the cheek. As they left Alanna happily chattered about the new friends she made.

It would take Randy a while, but eventually he would get used to the idea that Alanna couldn't be young forever. One day she would have to grow up, and he would be there every step along the way, reluctant or not.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think. **

**And be forgiving it's been over a year since I posted/updated anything, so be kind. **

**I really want to get back into writing and I'm working at it slowly.** I can't leave so many things unfinished.


End file.
